You're WHAT!
by KucySeddieAuslly14
Summary: Kendall and Lucy have been dating for over a year now. But what happens when Lucy gets pregnant before Kendall goes on tour. Read to find out. Takes place about 3 years after Big Time Dreams. Redo of first fanfic. Rated T for now but could be changed to M later. Currently editing chapters for clarity.
1. Finding Out

**AN: Well I'm back and I have new ideas. This story gonna be like my first attempt but instead of Lucy running away she's going to... well it's no fun if I tell you what happens :(. It's better if you read about what happens :). And as an added bonus, Lucy will still have a girl unless you guys don't want her to. Suggestions are always welcome, just pm me or leave a review.**

**Also the story takes place 2 years after Big Time Dreams and in Big Time Decision, Kendall chose Lucy (like he should have)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

_'I can't believe this is happening'_ She thought to herself. She went over to check the calendar and only one thing stood out to her. She was late. Not to a meeting, not to a date, but her period was late. Lucy thought back to her last date with Kendall.

_~Flashback~_

_Kendall and Lucy were celebrating their 1 year anniversary at Chez Fancee. For some reason Kendall thought it would be a good idea to take them to the same restaurant they went to with Lucy's parents long ago._

_"So Kendall," Lucy said to get his attention, "What are going to do after this?"_

_"Hmm. I was thinking that after this we go to your place to watch your favorite movie," he said with a small smile._

_"The Avengers?!" she almost yelled. _**(AN: I don't know her favorite her, so I put mine)**

_"Yep. And that would conclude the rest of our wonderful date," he said with a smile._

_The rest of their dinner date went well and when they got back to the Palm Woods, the two went to Lucy's apartment, in Lucy's opinion watched the best movie and then, when the movie was over, Kendall looked into Lucy's eyes and he said, "I love you Lucy."_

_"I love you too Kenny," she replied back. He started to lean in for kiss, then things got intimate _**(AN: I don't write smut... yet)**

_~End of Flashback~_

Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Camille to come over as soon as she can.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

I heard the door open, which was followed by Camille saying, "What was so important that I had to stop rehears-"

"We need to go to out and get me some pregnancy tests," Lucy blurted out.

"What?!"

"I think that I'm pregnant."

"How are you sure?" Camille asked as they made their way for the lobby.

"Well for starters my period is late and recently I've the last time that I had sex with Kendall was two months ago," Lucy explained to her as they got in her black Camaro.

"Well then, let's go."

Lucy drove them to the nearest drug store and bought three tests. "Ok Let's head back to my place." They drove back in silence, Lucy's mind to distracted to talk about what was happening. _'What am I gonna tell everyone?'_ Lucy thought. _'I know that Gustavo would be mad at Kendall, the guys would be in shock, Katie would be happy, and her mom? I have no idea.'_

After getting out of the car, Lucy practically ran back to her apartment and left the open for Camille to come in. Lucy went to the her small bathroom, took the test then waited for the result. After she got the result, she went back out to Camille.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know will you check for me?" she asked Camille nervously. Camille nodded and went into the bathroom to get the tests. She came back to living room to see a side of Lucy that she's never seen before; the calm and collected Lucy was now an anxious and nervous wreck over a small plastic white stick.

"Positive," she read aloud. Lucy began to cry after she had revealed the result.

"What am I gonna do?" Lucy sobbed.

"You have to tell him."

"I know but what if he doesn't the baby?"

"He'll want the baby. This is Kendall we're talking about, he loves kids," she said with assurance.

Lucy calmed a little after hearing the reassuring words of her best friend. "You're right. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell him."

"Just tell him soon. It's better to do it now than to wait til later."

"You're right but not tonight. I'm still processing this but I will tell him before the week's over."

"You better. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go rehearse some more," Camille said as she headed for the door. "Oh and congrats," she said quickly before closing the door.

Lucy went into her room and plopped down on her bed. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

**So I'm going back and revising the majority of the chapters for clarity and grammar errors. So if you're reading this after Sept. 27 you didn't read the trash that used to be this chapter. Good for you.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Joy~**


	2. Telling Kendall

**Are you ready for chapter 2. This chapter has also been revised and it didn't take as long as the first chapter. And btw here are everyone's ages**

**Kendall and the guys - 21**

**Lucy - 22**

**Katie - 16**

**Camille - 20**

**Gustavo - 41**

**Kelly - 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Two weeks went by before Lucy got the courage to talk to Kendall. "You have to tell him tonight," Camille sternly told Lucy earlier that day as they were hanging out by the pool.

"I know. I know and I will tonight. Kendall called me early this morning telling me that we're gonna have a movie night," Lucy said to Camille.

"Good. 'Cause you won't be able to hide it from him forever."

~2 hours later~

There was a knock on the door and Lucy rushed up to open it. When she did she saw Kendall's handsome face smiling down at her.

"Hey there handsome."

"Hey there yourself." He leaned a gave Lucy a peck on the lips. "I brought _The_ _Amazing_ _Spider-Man 2_ as our movie for the night," he said. Lucy took the movie from him and put in the DVD player. They watched in comfortable silence. When it was over Kendall looked Lucy in the eyes and said, "Lucy there's something I have to tell you." Kendall was worried of how Lucy will like him being on tour. She's used to him being gone for at least two or even four months, but this tour was going to be six months long. "I'm going on another tour," Kendall told her.

"Oh, for how long?"

He took in a breath, without taking his eyes off of her, and said, "Six months."

Lucy broke their gaze and looked down at her feet and quietly said, "A lot can happen in six months Kendall."

"I know but we can make it work out for us right?"

"Of we can, but there's something I need to tell you." 'I guess it's now or never,' I thought to myself. "Kendall, I'm..." she trailed off. Lucy looked up at him then blurted out, "I'm pregnant. And you're the father." Kendall's eyes almost jumped out of head and his face went pale, and stayed that for what felt like a lifetime to Lucy.

She gave him time to process everything, then he smiled. "We're having a baby."

"You're not mad?" Lucy thought Kendall would be mad; they've never talked about having kids, but Lucy was pretty sure that he'd want to settle down once when the band was over.

"No, I'm not. I just never thought that this would happen- or at least not for a couple more years." In all the years that Lucy knew Kendall, she's never seen him so happy before.

"But what about the tour, and your mom, and Gustavo and-" he kissed Lucy to instantly stop her rambling.

When he pulled away, he looked at me and said with confidence,"I don't care about what Gustavo, my mom, or even Griffin would do. All I care about is you. And the tour, well we can work that out later. Okay?"

"Okay." Lucy was still worried about how everybody else would react, but if Kendall said that everything was okay, then it probably was.

* * *

**And that is where I will leave it at for now. I cut out a small section of this chapter and I'm gonna put it in the next chapter cause it'll fit better. Also I've already picked out the name for their baby girl. It won't be revealed til the girl is born so sit tight. I'm still revising other chapters up to chapter four or five for continuity cause I realized how some of the events won't line up with my ideas for later stories.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Joy**


	3. Telling the Fam

**This chapter was supposed to posted a long time ago as in early December but a lot has happened since then. But here's a nice chapter to make up for it. Also read the note at the end of the chapter. Now with out further ado... **

**Disclaimer: (I wish I didn't have to put this on every chapter but I kinda have to) I do not own Big Time Rush **

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

"We've got some big news to share with you guys," I looked over to Lucy and gave her a small nod.

"I'm pregnant," Lucy said with a small voice, but it was so quiet that everyone heard. The room was so quiet that you could hear everyone's jaw drop on the floor. Everyone except my mom's. She had a face that was unreadable.

After thirty seconds the first one to respond was Katie almost shouting, "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Kendall, Lucy can I speak to you in the hall, now." Lucy and I looked at each other then went out to the hall hand in hand. Right before we went out, I turned around and told Katie, "Try to snap them out of their shock, ok."

Without skipping a beat she replied, "Sure thing."

We walked out into the hall and came out to my mom with a face of disappointment. "Kendall Donald Knight, I am so disappointed. I thought I raised you better."

"And you did. I'm just as surprised as you are but," I turn to look Lucy directly in the eyes, "I couldn't be any happier." As I turn back to face my mom, I notice that the expression on her face had changed form disappointment to content. "Plus you had me around Lucy's age and look at me now. I'm pretty sure you never thought that I'd be in a band in L.A." I didn't care if my mom approved of the fact that Lucy and I were gonna have a child together. All that mattered to me was that Lucy and I were together.

"I know I was but you two still have your careers to think about." Now that she was right about. I never even thought about what could happen to our careers. I just thought that nothing would happen. I figured that we would be in good shape, but one of us would have to take care of the baby. "Plus I know about the tour. It's going to be 11 months away from Lucy, which means that you're gonna miss her give birth and two months away from your child, which by the way this is, it looks like you two are going to keep."

Lucy and I never talked about but by the way I reacted when she told me, it was unspokenly accepted that we would keep the baby. Right as I was about to respond, Lucy answered for us. "Yes we are. And tomorrow we're gonna tell Kelly, Gustavo, and Griffin if he's at the studio. We're gonna see what we can do about the tour."

"Plus it would help if we had our mom-ager there to support us." Knowing my mom, I knew that she would come but just to be sure. I needed to hear her say that she would support us.

She thought about it for a minute, probably to make me nervous. Then a grin spread across her face and nodded. "I'll see what I can do for you two." As she was about to turn to go back in to the apartment, she looked back at us and said, "And one more thing." We looked at her as if she held the answers to the universe. "I'm so happy for you. I honestly thought that this wouldn't happen for another two years."

I chuckle. "Yeah I know right," Lucy shoots me a quick glare. I shrug my shoulders with a warm smile and say, "What?" She turns back to my mom and gives her a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. K. It really means a lot to us that you support us." I go over to her a hug as well and say,"Yeah thanks mom."

"Well let's go back and see if the others have snapped out of their daze," she turns around to open the door.

"I bet Logan has. He and Katie are probably trying to get James and Carlos back." We walk in to see that Lucy was right; Logan was trying to get Carlos back and Katie was getting James. I sighed at the sight in front of me and went to aid Logan.

After we had gotten them back, we were all sitting at the couch while my mom was finishing up in the kitchen. "Wow," said James, "I can't believe that we're gonna be uncles soon."

"I know. I can't wait to be an aunt," said Katie. She really liked to be around small children, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Lucy and I were sitting next to each other when she spoke up, "Hey." All eyes landed on her as she continued, "Tomorrow Kendall and I are gonna head down to the studio to tell Kelly and Gustavo and were wondering if you guys would want to come with. Plus you could possibly hold me back in case I have the sudden to strangle Gustavo." Gustavo had always managed to strike a nerve with Lucy. It's not that secretly hidden from him.

"You're not gonna strangle him. Maybe slap but not strangle." Carlos always knew how to make situations better and slightly worse at the same time.

"Thanks Carlos, you made me feel so much better," I say sarcastically.

"Well anyways, we'll be happy to come with you guys. And hey, we can bring Camille," said Logan.

"Sounds fantastic." I notice Lucy yawn then check her phone.

"Oh. It's pretty late. I better head back to my place." She begins to stand but I hold her down and say to her, "Maybe you should stay for the night." I didn't want her to go back to her lonely apartment after telling me that she's carrying our child.

"Um.. Is that ok with you, Mrs. K?" We all turned to look at my mom, who had joined us at the couches.

"Sure. I don't mind." She gets up and goes to the kitchen to make her nightly cup of tea.

"Can she stay with me in my room?" I ask a bit too earnestly. I mean what could possibly happen between us; Lucy's already pregnant. I look at my mom with slightly pleading eyes.

She rolls her eyes at my pleading and says, "I don't see why not." As I'm walking over to thank her, I can faintly hear her mutter to herself, "If your anything like your father she'll be spending her nights here more often."

"Did you say something?" I ask her once I reach her. I know she did but I want her to admit that she did. After being around my mom for all of my life, you would think that she wouldn't keep anything from me. But even to this day she still does. Or tries to at least.

She just looks at me with a curious face, shakes her head and says, "No." I look at my mom a little skeptically and say, "Mmk.. Goodnight mom." I give a kiss on the cheek. I walk back over to Lucy and we head off to my room.

"Oh shoot." I turn around to see what's wrong. "I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Oh," I say. "That's solvable." I walk over to my dresser and pull out one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. "Here, you can wear this," I say as I hand her the clothes. As she's about to walk into the bathroom to change, I call out to her. "What? You're not gonna change in here," I say with a pout.

She turns and gives me her killer smirk and says, "Nope. Looks like little Kenny won't be getting a peek under the hood tonight."

I crossed the room and stop her before she can move into the bathroom. I pout with my irresistible puppy dog face. Not many can fight it and I know for sure that she can't.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head and says, "Nope." She's relentless but I won't give up that easy. I continue to stare at her until she gives up and says, "Oh… Alright."

I quickly relish in my victory. "Yes!"

As she makes her way back to my bed and sighs saying, "If our kid looks anything like you and does that, they'll be getting anything they want." As she starts to change into the clothes I gave her, it really begins to dawn on me that I'll be a father in about nine months.

A smile creeps its way on my lips. "You really think that?" I ask her.

"Yes. Especially if we have a girl. The moment she does that to you, anything she wants will be your command." I somehow find that to be true.

"Man, can you believe that we're gonna be parents soon?" She comes over to sit next to me on my bed. She rests her head on my shoulder

"I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too. Like there's a life growing inside of me right now." She sighs as I lie down on my bed.

"I know how you feel 'cause I was like that when my mom was pregnant with Katie. But no matter what we are gonna be awesome parents."

She sighs in agreement as she curls up into my chest and says sleepily, "I know."

I give her a kiss on her forehead and whisper to her, "I love Luce."

"I love you too Kenny." And we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up the next morning next to a sleeping Kendall. I sighed at the sight next to me. Kendall always had the ability to melt a girl's heart whether he was awake or asleep. My thoughts were soon interrupted as I found myself rushing to the bathroom to throw up. _'__Great. Now I have to deal with morning sickness' _I think to myself. As I'm leaning over that toilet, I feel someone come and hold my hair back. I know that I probably woke Kendall during my rush to the bathroom.

When I'm done, I get up and come face to face with a concerned Kendall. "I'm good. Promise."

"I know" he says with a small smile. I make my over to the sink to brush my teeth when he adds in, "So you ready to tell Gustavo, Kelly and maybe Griffin?"

When I finish brushing, I reply "Oh, absolutely. I can't wait to see the look on Gustavo's face. I'm pretty sure that he'll go ballistic when he hears about it."

Kendall sighs and hangs his head in defeat. "Do you think you could tell it to him in a way that won't raise his blood pressure?" I shrug. "Will you two ever get along?" He asks.

I shrug again leaning against the counter, "Maybe. One day. But that day is not today." As we leave Kendall's bathroom, the smell of bacon and pancakes fill my nostrils. "Mmm... That smells really good." I say.

"Seems like everyone else is awake, so let's go and join them." He takes my hand in hid and we walk out to the be greeted by the guys and Katie.

"Good mornin' parents-to-be" said James. Everyone was already eating their breakfast when we came in. We walked over to Mrs. K to see if our breakfast was ready.

"Mornin' momma," Kendall cheerily said to his mom.

"Morning Mrs. K."

"Morning guys. You're breakfast will be right up." I go and take at my seat at the table with everyone else when Kendall's phone begins to ring.

"It's Kelly."

"She probably wants to talk to use bout the tour," said Logan as he want back to eating his food.

"Maybe." He answered and put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear. "Hey Kelly. You're on speaker"

"Ok. You guys need to come down to the studio so Gustavo and Griffin can go over the final tour plans. And it would help if you brought your mom, Kendall."

"Sure. No problem." Kendall was about to hang up then he said, "Whoa, wait. Griffin's gonna be there?"

"Yep. He too has to check over the tour route and approve of the schedule made out for you guys. And you guys need to be here in two hours."

"Mmk, we'll be there before you know it." He hung up and looked at the guys, "You heard her. We got two hours to get to the studio."

"Don't worry man, we'll get there on time," said Carlos as he went back to stuffing his face with pancakes.

He got his food and sat next to me. He looks at me and smiles, "You sure you want to do this."

"Of course I do." About ten minutes later, everyone was finished eating and had gone off to get ready. I grab Kendall's arm and tell him "I'm going back to my place to shower." He leans down to give me a kiss.

"Be back soon."

"I know which is why I will use an hour to make myself look perfect." I said as I turned for the door.

"You already do." He said as I walked out.

* * *

**Ok. So again, so sorry for the really overdue update. I wanted to add more to this chapter but I have a very serious case of writer's block. But the next chapter should be done by President's day which is the 16th so it's not very far away. Also ****I'll probably keep the poll open either until Lucy gives birth or for the next 4 chapters. Top choice will be used as the first name. So go vote. Have fun :)**

**P.S. I really love reviews; gets me happy and inspired to write.**

**~Joy**


	4. Kendall's Song

**So, I know it's been longer than I said I would post this chapter, but here it is now**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Big Time Rush, but I don't. I also don't own the song Featuring You, which is in this chapter and a really great song btw.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After spending about thirty minutes getting ready, I headed back over to the crib as the guys still call it. When I walked in I saw that Logan was ready, which was usual since Logan was always the first to be ready. I walked over to him and took a seat by at the couch. He was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Lucy."

"'Sup Logan."

"Nothing much. The guys are still getting ready. I think James has been doing his hair for the past 20 minutes."

"Wow. That's faster than normal." Our small talk eventually died down. I left the couch to see if Kendall was out if the shower. When I got to his room, I knocked on his door lightly.

"Come in." I came into his room and saw him with his guitar. When he saw me he smiled and started to put away the note pad he had out.

"What'cha writing there?"

"It's nothing really." Before he had the chance to get it out of my reach, I snatched it and began to read what he had written aloud.

"My heart had a bunch of beats.  
And none of them seemed to work for me.  
I can't find the point to sing,  
when everything seems so out of key.  
I was looking for a melody.  
You walked right in and took the lead.  
I didn't know what to say,  
'cause everything sound so differently.  
Now my heart goes boom boom boom.  
It's like a million notes a minute  
and I don't know how you did it.  
Yeah, my heart goes boom boom boom.  
So let's put our song on replay.  
You and me together make a number one record  
girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
featuring you.  
You can be the lyrics  
It's like I already hear it.  
Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is  
featuring you."

He was looking down at the carpet while I was reading his lyrics. "Kendall this is amazing. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your girlfriend and the mother of our kid. These are really good." I handed the pad back to him. "Why don't you ask Gustavo to let you help him write some of the lyrics?"

"We did. He shot us down but we did it anyways." He chuckled at what he and the guys had to go to just to write one song. "It didn't work well 'cause we made Gustavo go to a fake day spa, run by Katie, Camille and Buddha Bob. And James wanted to take control, which led to Carlos and I writing half and him and Logan writing the other. Long story short, we made a good song though."

"Well then, just show Gustavo what you write. I'm sure he'd like it."

"Maybe when the tour is over." I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Thanks for writing that song about me"

He smiled warmly and said in a low voice, "No problem. As long as you're around, you will always be my muse."

"So cheesy."

"You still love me though." We locked eyes and leaned into a passionate kiss that quickly led into a short make out session.

Our make out was about to get intense when Carlos walked by. "Hey Kendall, James is finally - oh umm.." We both pulled apart and turned to face a very red-faced Carlos. "Uh, James is done with his hair, so we can leave whenever you two are ready." He quickly left, almost hitting the door on his way out.

I got up from Kendall's lap and said to him, "Well, we better get going. I can't wait to see the look on Gustavo's face when you tell him that I'm pregnant."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that'll b- wait I have to tell him?!"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p' with a smile. He rose up from his bed and walked over to where I was standing.

He took my hand in his and said, "This is gonna be a long day."

* * *

**So yeah. The song I used was Featuring You. It was one of their leaded songs from 24/Seven which I'll be using a lot through the story 'cause they're great songs. Also I know the ending kinda sucked. I like reading reviews. You guys give me inspiration. I'm not asking for a lot; maybe 5 or 6. And I need you to vote on names. If you've already voted in the poll on my bio, leave it in the reviews or use the surveymonkey link in my bio. Thanks a whole bunch and I'll try to make my updates a lot quicker next time (I hope)**

**R&amp;R**

**~Joy**


	5. The Car Ride

**So I realized that how I have some of the scenes in the sequel, don't line up with the background info I gave in chapter 2. So here's what changed.**

**Kendall chose Jo in Big Time Decisions. Then in Big Time Dreams, James and Lucy did start to go out and Kendall and Jo went out for 10 months after Big Time Dreams before they (permanently) broke up. James and Lucy went out for a year before they broke up. Kendall and Lucy got together about 2 months after Lucy's break up with James. Jo left the PalmWoods to further her acting career a month and a half after her break up with Kendall. Kendall and Lucy started having sex 7 months into their relationship. Carlos and Alexa are still dating, as well as Logan and Camille. And finally, James is single (for this story).**

**That's all the changes that won't be mentioned in the chapter. Sorry if any of that is confusing. **

**Also I hope you guys are reading these… I put a lot of thought in to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Just the story and a few characters.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

In my entire life, I can never say that I've been as nervous as I am now, driving down to the studio for our last meeting before me and the guys go on tour.

"Kendall, Kendall. Kendall!" I hear Lucy calling my name from the passenger seat which pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What? Yeah."

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Yeah I was."

"Really. What did I just say."

"Uh... You said that.. you.. really don't want me to go on tour?"

"Yeah, no. I was asking you about how your going to tell Gustavo and Griffin that I'm pregnant."

"What?! Why do I have to tell them?"

James answers before Lucy gets a chance, "Why should she? You got her pregnant."

She turns to him in the back seat and tells him, "Thank you James. So we all agree that Kendall should be the one to tell them?"

Logan and Carlos give their "Yep" and "Mmhmm" of approval of my girlfriend's plan

"100 percent," James adds.

"So none of you guys are gonna have my back? Thanks so much." I roll my eyes with that last sentence.

Carlos replies, "Oh we'll have your back. We're just not gonna be the ones to bring up the topic."

"Yeah. That'll be all on you 'cause it's pretty much your fault." Logan chips in.

"Hey, it two to tango." I remind them.

"Then it's both of your faults." James says with a cheeky smile.

Lucy sighs and responds, "Fine, it's both of our faults. But we can't help it if my birth control doesn't work."

We all go quiet for a while after she says that, then Logan speaks up, "Ok. So how do you think they'll take the news?"

"Gustavo's head will explode." Carlos says matter of factually. We all bust out laughing and I almost lose focus on the road.

"And what about Griffin and Kelly?" Lucy asks while still laughing.

James responds with, "Griffin'll probably be shocked."

Logan smirks when he says, "Yeah and Kelly probably made a bet between the three of them to see which one of us will be a father first."

I chuckle and say, "If I was Gustavo, I would've put my money on James."

"Hey." He says defensively.

Carlos is laughing when he pats James on the leg and tells him, "I would've too."

We rode out the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. Five minutes later, we pulled up at Roque Records. As the guys were leaving the car, I looked over at Lucy and saw the worried look on her face. I captured her lips with mine for a short, loving kiss. "Don't worry," I assured her, "Everything will be fine."

"And what if it's not," her voice getting tight and caught at the end. "What if-"

"What if nothing bad happens and the tour gets shortened so I can be there when you have the baby? What if Griffin and Gustavo are ok with us having a baby and let us keep the kid?" I stroke her hair as I'm saying everything that can reassure her. "You're thinking about all the bad things that could happen. But you know what?"

"What?"

I smile and tell her, "We'll never know what happens by sitting here in my Jeep. Now let's go and find out." We get out of my Jeep, I take her hand and we walk in to the studio.

* * *

**A/N: I know another short chapter but don't worry the next one should be up soon... I just don't know how soon that'll be with school and everything but my schedule will be freer(?) after Halloween cause marching season will be over :(. I meant to have this chapter finished and up a looooonnnngg time ago but I got writer's block. The next chapter will be longer and have more plot to it I promise.**

**Now I need something from my readers. I need you to go on my profile and vote for the baby name. I changed it again. And I need you guys to leave me a review with any kind of comments. I'll read them whether or not they're related to my story. **

**R&amp;R  
Fave&amp;Follow  
Love you guys.**

**~Joy**


	6. The Fight

**Yay! I didn't take five months to update... Oh well. On to the chapter. Also I'm switching the story to third person point of view. I can write a lot easier that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Just the plot**

* * *

"Finally. You guys were almost late." Kelly said as soon as the guys and Lucy walked in. "Why is Lucy with you guys?"

Unlike Gustavo, Kelly got along well with rocker. "What? I'm not welcomed," Lucy said with faux hurt. "Plus I had nothing better to do with my day."

Kelly shrugged and led the guys and Lucy down the halls to where Gustavo was waiting. "Great, you guys are here. Wait why is she with you?" Gustavo said with his finger pointed at Lucy.

"I wanted her to come," Kendall replied a bit too quickly.

"Why? Our tour plans don't concern her."

Lucy walked away from Kendall's side to a foot away from Gustavo. "And what makes you think that I shouldn't know my boyfriend's tour schedule," she asked as Lucy raised her eyebrows. The two got into a staring contest to see who was going to get their way. Though the guys and Kelly knew that Lucy was going to win. She always does. After two minutes Gustavo backed up from her and went over to where the tour map was.

"Anyways, unlike our previous tours where we skipped some states, this year we're going to every major city in every state except Alaska. Though we might skip Wyoming," Gustavo announced.

"Aww. I was kinda looking forward to Wyoming," Katie stated as she entered with her mom.

"Anyway, we're planning to spend at least three months, maybe less, in the U.S. and that's including days where you guys get to go and be tourists," Kelly added.

Gustavo continued, "Then when we finish the first leg of our tour and the majority of the U.S. we're heading to South America and doing a few shows there."

"Well that's a great layout of the tour but..." Kendall said while rubbing his chin.

"But what?" Kelly said, looking confused.

Lucy answered her by saying, "There has to be a three month break between the last U.S. show and the Europe part of the tour."

"And why is that," Gustavo said with suspicion in his eyes.

Kendall turned his head to make eye contact with everyone, his eyes finding Lucy's last. He took her hand, looked Gustavo in the eye and said, "Because Lucy is pregnant with my child."

Gustavo looked at both of them and laughed. "You're kidding right. There's no way in hell she could be pregnant."

Kelly, looking dumbfounded at the situation, spoke up, "How did this happen?"

Then Katie, being the smartass she is, said, "Well Kelly, when two people really love each oth-"

"We know that part," Kelly said while rolling her eyes at the sixteen year-old.

"Look, I know this isn't the best situation to be in right now but what they told me last night made me have complete faith in them becoming wonderful parents," Mrs. Knight said as she placed her hands on Kendall and Lucy's shoulders.

Gustavo, his face red with anger, shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter if they're gonna be great parents," adding air quotes when he said great parents, "They shouldn't be parents in the first place!"

"Um..." said James as he scratched the back of his head. "They're not parents yet..." The death glare that he got from Gustavo was enough to shut him up.

Kelly cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, you two can't be parents so young. It'll have a negative impact on your fans."

"We know that, ok," Lucy said with an exasperated sigh, "I know that Kendall and I becoming parents at a young age is bad but guess what? I don't care because I know that he will be a fantastic father cause he's a fantastic boyfriend. And I know that he loves me and our unborn child." After hearing Lucy say that, Kendall gave a supportive and assuring squeeze to Lucy's hand.

Still shaking his head, Gustavo says, "It doesn't matter! You're both still too young to be having a child together!" He squints his eyes and points directly at Lucy, "You're doing this on purpose just to irk me. Well you're sick joke is over. I've seen through it."

Everyone else in the room, including Kelly, gives at Gustavo an incredulous look. "That's absurd!" Logan, who's been rather quiet, angrily spoke up.

Releasing Lucy's hand and stepping close to Gustavo, Kendall, with anger coursing in his voice, said, "Why would purposely get herself pregnant to get on your nerves?!"

"That's crazy even for you Gustavo," Carlos with disdain in his voice.

Lucy squeezed herself between Gustavo and Kendall and pushed both of them away from each other mainly to prevent Kendall from knocking Gustavo's lights out but also to herself some space. "Hold on you guys," she turned to Kendall and told everyone but mainly him, who still looked like hitting Gustavo, "Let's all just take a breath, ok." She turned again to face Kelly and Gustavo, "Look, Gustavo, Kelly, I would never put mine and Kendall's reputations on the line just to get Gustavo's nerves. And if you think that I would then I don't think that you two now me very well at all." With that she took Kendall's hand and walked them back over to where Mrs. Knight and the others were standing.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucy spoke up and said, "Well if that's it there's something else I need to talk about."

Gustavo eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"Well with Kendall and I keeping the baby, I'll need a bigger apartment to fit me Kendall and the baby."

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"I want you guys to see if you can get Bitters to give us a larger apartment."

An exasperated sigh escaped Gustavo's lips. He looked at her and said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Really? Thanks, Gustavo."

"Yeah yeah. Well we're done talking about the tour so you all can go home."

* * *

**Whoo. It turns out that I was actually done with this chapter. I had more to add on but it made that chapter so long that I decided that it'll be in the next chapter which will be either later today/tonight or by Friday. So yeah, I'm kinda back.**

**~Joy**


	7. Doctor's Visit

**I'm back before the end of the week! Y'all better hold on to phones, tablets wherever you're reading this cause this is a major chapter in the plot. There's gonna be another author's note with info that I hope you'll read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Just the story**

* * *

**Two days later...**

"I'm not going and nothing's gonna change that."

"Why not? The great Lucy Stone afraid of the doctor?"

"Unless that doctor is The Doctor and is prepared to take me anywhere in the universe, then maybe."

"C'mon Luce, they're not so bad."

"Yes they are. Every time that I go they always want to poke me with needles."

"Ah, I see. It's not that you don't like doctors; you don't like getting shots."

"Mm... whatever. Why do I need to go anyway? I'm perfectly fine; just pregnant."

"Exactly. You're pregnant, so you'll need a checkup." Kendall grabbed Lucy's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I promise that I'll be with the whole time, even when the doc tells me that I can't be in the room." Lucy then sat up from her couch and leaned over to give Kendall a deep, passionate kiss.

"Fine. I'll go," She told him when they broke for air.

Kendall gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "Great. Your appointment's at," he checked the watch he wasn't wearing, probably for comedic effect which elicited a chuckle from Lucy, "Two and it's almost one, so we need to get ready."

"We need to get ready now?"

"Yeah, the office is about thirty minutes outside of L.A. And you haven't eaten breakfast yet, so I'm taking you to lunch. You pick where we're gonna eat." He offered her a warm, sincere smile.

"Mmm... What-a-burger sounds really nice," Lucy contemplated.

"Then get ready and we'll go," Kendall said while gently pushing her toward the bathroom. When she was in, he went back to the couch and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to his mom. _'She finally agreed. We'll be leaving in a bit' _He hit send and started scrolling through channels. Moments later, his phone vibrated, with the screen showing that he got a reply from his mom. _'Good job. You better bring back sonogram pics.' _He quickly sent her another text. _'Of course I will.'_

After twenty minutes, Lucy was already to go. They collected their things and headed out to Kendall's Jeep. The two pulled up at the nearest Whataburger, got their order, and before Lucy knew it, the were parking outside of the doctor's office. "Well, we're here."

"I see," Lucy said as she was getting out of the car. "But what I don't get is why we had to drive so far out."

"We had to drive out here 'cause the doctor here is the best in the greater L.A. area," Kendall said in a chipper voice. "Plus no paparazzi can find us out here."

"I guess so." They checked in at the front desk and waited for their names to be called. Barely anyone was in the waiting area and they we're silently grateful that it was.

"Lucille" the nurse with her head peeking out the door.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Lucy mumbled. The nurse led them to an empty room down the hall from the waiting area.

"Dr. Tyler will be with you two shortly," said the nurse with a smile as she left the room.

Kendall, noticing Lucy's discomfort, reached out for her hand and told her, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. The doctor knows what she's doing."

"That doesn't mean I can't be nervous for a different reason," Lucy shot back. She looked into Kendall's hazel eyes and said in a whisper, "I don't want to hear anything I don't want to hear."

Kendall then leaned into their already close proximity and just as softly as she moments before said, "And you won't. Thee's nothing to worry about 'cause I have nothing to worry about. Now, if we were going to Doc Hollywood for this visit, then yeah, I'd be worrying." He chuckled at his Doc Hollywood bash. Lucy smiled and closed the gap between their lips.

"Aww, you two make a cute couple," said Dr. Tyler as she entered the room. "And trust me, I've seen my fair share of couples so I know when I see a cute one. I'm Dr. Jamie Tyler and I will be your OB-GYN for the term of Lucy's pregnancy." Dr. Tyler had wavy brown hair and baby blue eyes and looked to be in her late twenties or earlier thirties. "So I see that we have Lucille Stone and Kendall Knight. It says here that Lucil-"

"Please, just call me Lucy,"

"Ok Lucy. It says here that you took a pregnancy test almost a week ago and it came out positive. So tell me, how did we end up here," she said looking at them with a curious glance.

"We celebrated our one year anniversary a few weeks ago," Kendall explained.

"I was on birth control at the time but I forgot to take it for a few days," Lucy said.

"Ok," Dr. Tyler said as she jotted down the information in her file. "So know that I know what got us here, now Lucy has to do a few tests."

Lucy tensed. "What kind of tests?"

"Just a urine tests then your ultrasound," Dr. Tyler said. "I'll be right back, I need to get a few things in place," she said as she left the room. Dr. Tyler came back five minutes later with a plastic cup in her hand. "Ok Lucy, I think you know how to do this. When you're done just give it to the nurse that led you here. Her name is April. Then come back here, she said as she handed the cup to Lucy. "The restroom is down the hall and to the left."

Kendall was about to follow her but then Dr. Tyler said, "Uh-uh. I need you to answer a few more questions.'

"Oh ok." He turned to face Lucy who was waiting in the door way and told her, "I'll be waiting for you here Ok." He kisses her on her forehead before she leaves for the restroom. "Ok Doc, what do you want to know?" Kendall asked casually as he took a seat.

"What I want to know is your tour schedule." Kendall grimaced at the sound of tour. "Look I know you more than likely don't want to go on tour but your fans need you and I've already talked to Kelly. Yes you will miss the majority of Lucy's pregnancy but that's unavoidable. So like I said before, what's the tour schedule?"

Kendall sighed as he ran his hand across his face. "The plan is to spend six months on tour. Three months in the U.S. and Canada; a month and a half in Mexico, South America, and Europe."

Dr. Tyler nodded, "Plus Kelly told me that there really is no reason to separate the European tour and the last of the U.S. shows because it's easier to finish the tour than to stop, finish the pregnancy and resume the tour. Also before you guys head off to Europe, you'll get a week of R &amp;R."

Kendall pondered over what the doctor had just told him. "I'll have to think more about this later," he murmured to himself.

Just then Lucy walked back into the room. "Great, you're back. I just finished talking to Kendall so now we can move on to your ultrasound," the blue-eyed doctor said with a cheery voice as if she hadn't had a serious conversation with Kendall a moment ago.

Lucy got up on the examination table, laid down and lifted her shirt. Dr. Tyler put some ultrasound gel on her abdomen. She took the ultrasound wand and moved it around while looking at the monitor. "Ok. If you focus right here," she pointed at the screen, "You'll be able to see your baby," she said with a smile.

The two looked at the screen. Kendall smiled while Lucy looked at it rather confused. "I don't see it," she said bluntly.

Dr. Tyler chuckled, "It's ok. Most don't see it at first," she moved the wand around and made a circle with the mouse. "Right here is your baby. Here is the head and this is the body. And if I do this." The room filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. The smile on Kendall's grew even larger and Lucy started to tear up.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," she said in whisper.

"Yes it is. Strong and healthy," Dr. Tyler replied.

"So can you tell me exactly how far along I am?" she asked while drying her eyes.

"Well maybe not exact, but I can tell by the ultrasound that you're around a month and a half."

"Wow," Kendall said. "Can I get a couple of photos? My mom and I would love to have some."

"Yeah, me too," Lucy chimed in.

"Of course," Dr. Tyler replied. After five minutes, the pictures were printed. "Here are your pictures," she said as she handed the envelope pd pictures to Kendall. "This is all the vitamins you'll have to take until the end of your first trimester." She gave Lucy a prescription note with the information. "You can get these at any pharmacy or grocery pharmacy."

"Ok, I'll be sure to get them," said Lucy

"Great. Now as for your next appointment, I would like to see you at the end of your first trimester," Dr. Tyler stated.

"I'll make sure of it," Kendall said as he put his arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Well, I'll see you at your next appointment and Kendall good luck on your tour."

"Thank you so much for everything Dr. Tyler," Kendall said as they were leaving the building.

"It's my pleasure. And please, call me Jamie."

They got in Kendall's Jeep and made their way back home. "So was it as bas as you thought it would be?" Kendall inquired.

"No it wasn't," Lucy replied.

"See, I told you. Nothing to worry about." They rode the rest of the way back in comfortable silence. When they arrived back at the crib, the couple was greeted by Mrs. Knight.

"Oh, you're back," she said with delight. "Let me see the pictures." Kendall gave her the envelope with the pictures.

"Where are the guys?" he said noticing that the apartment was quiet.

"Logan went to lunch with Camille, James is down by the pool and Carlos is at the arcade down the street."

"Well that's nice," Lucy said with a yawn. "I'm going back to my place to take a power nap."

"Ok. Are you coming to dinner?" Kendall asked.

"Of course. I can't pass your mom's cooking."

"Great. I'll come over when dinner's almost ready," he said as he kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Mmk," she said as she walked out the door.

"So how was the doctor's," Mrs. Knight asked moments after Lucy left.

"It was good. The doctor Kelly recommended, Dr. Tyler, was fantastic. Apparently, she and Kelly already talked the tour. I told her it was going to be six months long. Kelly told her that taking a five month break between the America tour and the Europe tour doesn't make sense. I have to be honest, I agree with her," Kendall explained as he took a seat st the breakfast bar.

"When were you going to tell Lucy?"

"After that, I'm going to make a call to Kelly, talk to her and see what she has to say first."

"Ok. You do what you have to do," she said as she watched her son go off to make the call in his room.

* * *

After eating dinner and sharing the sonogram pictures, Kendall and Lucy were on her couch, scrolling through channels on the T.V. "I can't wait to go on tour," Kendall said with a lighthearted sigh.

"Why?"

"So I can come back to you."

"Cheesy," she noted.

"I gotta tell you something. When you went to take your urine test, Dr. Tyler told me what Kelly told her about the tour. We can't get a break before we go to Europe."

"What? Why not?"

"North and South America is only 5 months and Europe is only a month. The most we can get is a week off before Europe," Kendall explained.

Lucy took a moment to think over all the information Kendall told her. "So what you're telling me is you're still going to miss the majority of my pregnancy," Lucy said calmly.

"Yes but this way I'm not leaving for tour after you give birth," Kendall tried as he looked Lucy in the eyes. "Luce, I know you probably don't like this plan too much but-"

"No no no. I like it better than what I came up with the other day," she said quietly. "Makes more sense than mine anyway."

"Really?" Lucy nodded in response. "Ok. Then tomorrow I'll call Kelly again and tell her you approve." She move off the couch and went toward her room. "Where you goin'?"

"Sleep. It's late," Lucy said bluntly. Kendall looked at his phone and saw that it was 11:32 and had a few texts from his mom. "Plus it's been a long day and I'm tired. And you need to go before your mom sends a search party," Lucy said with a chuckle.

Kendall crossed the room to where Lucy was standing. He sanked his arms around her waist as he gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke for air he rested his forehead on hers. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow and we'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Ok," she said as she unwrapped her arms from his neck. He kissed her once more then turned toward the door and left.

* * *

**I'm back in two days. New record. I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote the whole thing in my notebook first. Now for some business items. I'm closing the poll on my profile. I've decided to keep the name I've chosen. Also I hope I'm not asking for much but I would like some reviews. Let me know anything. Whether you like my story or not. Ok?**

**R&amp;R**

**~Joy**


	8. The Leave

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've just been really busy with school and stu(dying) for the ACT. Nevertheless I have been working on this story. It will get better so please bear with me on the slow updates. First semester of senior year has kicked my ass. But anyways, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the shades in Lucy's room. Lucy looked around to see that it was 10:48, and she and Kendall were still sleeping. "C'mon Kendall," she coaxed while planting light kisses on his bare chest. "You gotta get up; you're leaving soon." Kendall groaned and wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist. "I know but your fans in San Francisco are waiting for you and the guys."

Kendall rolled on his back so that Lucy was lying on top of his. "Or..." he said drawing out the 'r' and looking at Lucy with a smirk on his face. "We could stay here and continue our fun from last night."

"As mind blowing as last night was," she started. "I'm already pregnant and you'll be late," she said as she rolled off him to lay on her side.

"I know but it'd be worth it."

"It may be but I don't want Gustavo to kill you for making him wait."

Kendall was about to respond when his phone began to ring. He groaned as he got off the bed to search for his pants that were thrown on the floor. "Nice ass," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Is that why you were grabbing it so much last night?" he said as he answered his phone. "Hello... Well good morning to you too... I'm at Lucy's... I know we're leaving soon... It's not gonna take me an hour and a half to get ready. I'm not James... Tell him I said sorry but it's true... Alright, alright I'm coming back. I'll be there in a few minutes," he said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"Logan bugging me about being on time. Though, him bugging me is better than my mom or Katie bugging me," he said as he started to search for the rest of his clothes that were scattered haphazardly on the floor. After finding all his clothes he walked back to the bed, where Lucy was siting up watching him the whole time. "You'll come see us be fore we leave right?"

"Of course." Kendall kissed the top of her head and headed toward the door. Lucy sat in her bed until she heard the door close behind Kendall. "Well," she said to herself while looking over her room. "I might as well clean up around here."

* * *

"Someone's in trouble," Katie said as Kendall came in through the door.

"Huh?"

"Kendall Knight!" his mom shouted from down the hall.

He went toward the sound to find an angry Mrs. Knight standing in the hall. "Hey mom..." he said sheepishly.

"Don't 'hey mom' me," she said furiously. "You could've at least told me that you were staying at Lucy's."

"I know but I was," he paused searching for the right words."Busy."

"Mmhm. I can tell by the way your hair looks. Now, go take a quick shower then take your stuff down to the bus like the others have," his mom said as she continued her cleaning.

Kendall went to his room to take a shower then picked up his bags and guitar, and took them down to the bus. "What are you guys doing here? " Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Carlos answered, not looking up from his game.

"We don't really have anything for about another thirty minutes," James said.

"Yeah so we decided to pick out our bunks, which you missed," Logan said with a grin on his face.

Ugh," Kendall groaned as he knew where this was headed.

"Yep," Carlos said with a mischievous grin. "You got the bunk closest to the bathroom."

"Why do you guys hate me?" Kendall asked.

"We don't but you know, you snooze you lose," James said nonchalantly as he scolled through his phone.

Kendall went to put his stuff on his bunk, then joined Carlos in playing Call of Duty.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Lucy came on the bus to see the guys on their devices. "Hey guys, " she said to get their attention.

"Hey, " they said without looking up.

"How you doin'?" James asked.

"Pretty good. After Kendall left my morning sickness kicked in. But other than that I'm good." Carlos and James shared a look of disgust on their face.

"Too much info," Carlos said.

Lucy walked over to Kendall, who was working on his laptop. "Whatcha workin' on?" Lucy asked as she sat next to him.

"Nothing special. I was just checking on some things before I go."

"Oh," she said as Lucy leaned onto Kendall's shoulder. Kendall smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Gustavo and Kelly entered the bus.

"Ok dogs," he said as he looked over the bus and saw Lucy sitting with Kendall. "What's she doing here," he complained.

"Be nice," Kelly told him.

He grumbled under his breath but continued with his statement. "As I saying, we have everything loaded so we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to say your goodbyes. Be back before we leave or you will be left."

"We won't actually leave you but you get the point," Kelly added.

The boys nodded in agreement and went to say their goodbyes to their Palmwoods friends.

Kendall looked at Lucy and saw that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Kendall smiled fondly at her and said to Logan, "I don't want to wake her."

"But you have to," he replied.

"I know." Kendall gently nudged Lucy awake and told her, "Let's go."

"Go where," she said while yawning.

"I gotta go say bye to everyone and by everyone I mean my mom and Katie." The two left the bus and headed up to the apartment. When they walked in they saw Mrs. Knight reading a magazine on the couch. "Hey mom," Kendall said as he went toward the fridge.

"Hey you two. How's you day been going Lucy?"

"Pretty good for being two months pregnant. Morning sickness kinda sucks if I'm honest," Lucy said.

"I know how you feel," Mrs. Knight said as she nodded in agreement. "I've been there and done that twice but believe me in the end it's all worth it."

"I hope so," Lucy said as Kendall came with a plate of pizza rolls. The three sat in comfortable silence until the guys and Camille came in.

"C'mon Kendall. Time to hit the road!" James said energetically.

"You know we're gonna sit on a bus for six hours, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes but the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be able to see our fans that are waiting for us. So Kendall hurry up and let's go."

Kendall glanced at Lucy who was flipping through channels and said," You guy go on without me. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," they all say as they turn for the door. Kendall stands and takes his empty plate to the kitchen. From the kitchen counter he called out Lucy, "You comin'?"

"Wha? Oh. yeah," Lucy said as she turned her head to look at Kendall.

The two got up and left the apartment, waited for the elevator then entered. Kendall hugged Lucy from behind once they were in the elevator and said," I don't wanna go," as he started kissing Lucy's neck.

Lucy closes her eyes and sighs contently. "You have to,"

"I know but I'd rather stay here with you two," he said, resting his head on Lucy's shoulder and his hands on her flat stomach.

"You what?"

"What?" Kendall said hopefully.

"We have to press the button to go down," Lucy said with a light chuckle. The elevator went down to the lobby and the two went hand in hand out to the bus. "Well," Lucy said as they were approaching the bus. Kendall stopped and Lucy turned to give him a quizzical look. "Get on the bus; stalling won't help. You'll make Gustavo mad," she said as she began to gently push Kendall toward the door. "Plus the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back, and the sooner you get back the sooner we'll be able to continue our _fun_from last night," she whispered in Kendall's ear while giving him a seductive smirk.

"Well, when you put it like that I guess I have no choice but to do this," Kendall said as he went tin to kiss Lucy. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist as Lucy snaked her arms around his neck.

Their make-out was short-lived when James came down from the bus saying, "Hey love birds." The two broke apart and rested their foreheads together. "We gotta get going."

Kendall sighed and said to Lucy, "I'm gonna kill him for that." He unwrapped his arms from Lucy's waist and moved to in front of the door. "I'll ca;; when we get to the hotel."

"Okay. And don't worry about me too much. I'm a big girl that can take care of myself," Lucy said.

"I know but that won't stop me."

"Alright. Now go and make your thousands of fans happy. They've waited long enough."

"Okay, okay. I'll go but now before doing this," Kendall bent down in front of Lucy's stomach and kissed it lovingly the whispered, "I love you." He stood, gave Lucy a quick kiss and said," I love you too."

"Cheesy," she remarked. "But I love you too." Lucy said with a smile. "Now go, seriously."

"Alright I'm going," Kendall said while entering the bus.

"Bye Kendall."

"Bye Luce," Kendall said as she shut the door of the bus.

* * *

**Whooo. I _finally_ got this chapter done. Now the next two chapter will be put up before mid-February but don't hold me to that. I'm currently doing scholarship stuff so it may take me a bit longer. The next chapter is already written but I just have to type it. That chapter won't be as long as this one but it will be a good read so look forward to that soon. Chapter ten is currently being handwritten because I can work on it faster. **

**Thank you so much for the few that have waited patiently and stuck with me for this long. It really does mean a lot. I don't see many Big Time Rush stories being written or updated anymore so writing is not only or treat for you as readers but for me as a writer. So again thanks and please please write a review, follow, or favorite. I love to read them.**

**~Joy**


End file.
